Our Love Is Forbidden, Our Love Is Invincible
by White-Tainted-Red
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, a Nazi official, watches a beautiful blond man cross the street. A yellow star is sown onto his coat. The next thing he knows, he has the man cornered in a nearby alley. Please review.
1. Confrontation

**Okay. So I hope you guys like this. Please realize I'm not expressing my own views on Jewish people or Nazi's. I've always found the Holocaust an interesting but touchy subject, so I decided it would be cool to make a story like this. Please review! –WTR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all the guys would be gay! Except for a couple.**

-x-

"Come, you filthy Jew." Kiba said angrily, latching his tanned hand on to the man's elbow and pulling him towards an alley. When Kiba was positive there was no one around to watch their confrontation, he let go of the man's elbow and reached his hand out. He could practically feel the fear coming off of the man.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." He said in a monotone voice. The man only looked at him for a moment before looking down at Kiba's outstretched hand. Kiba waited patiently for the man to shake his hand.

"Please-p-please don't hurt m-me." Kiba's eyes widened as he heard the man's plea and realized what he was doing. He was trying to shake a Jew's hand; a Jew who had most likely been beaten half to death by the hands of a Nazi. He stared into the large blue eyes of the man in front of him, while softly whispering, "I won't hurt you. I want to help you."

The man only stared back with a helpless expression on his face, but eventually mustered up the courage to gently place his own small hand in Kiba's.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." The brunette nodded at the tanned man in front of him, before lightly unclasping Naruto's hand and grabbing his elbow once more. They quietly trudged down the alley.

"W-where are you taking m-me, sir?" Naruto asked carefully. Kiba turned to look at him, but Naruto averted his gaze before they made eye contact.

"We're going to my home. Naruto, stop it. I won't hurt you." Kiba said firmly, as he noticed Naruto's cringe at the word 'home'.

Naruto only stared blankly up at the sky, where dark clouds were merging.

"The sky..." Naruto stated absently.

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's going to weep."

"Rain, you mean?"

"No. It'll weep."

"You're a strange one."

"Am I really? What are you then?"

"..."

Kiba stopped walking when they had reached the end of the alley and proceeded to strip off his jacket.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned. _You never stop asking questions. Or talking in general, do you?_

"I'm taking off my coat." Kiba said matter of factly. He then started tugging on Naruto's coat sleeves, but was unable to strip him of it.

"N-no, sir! Please don't!" Naruto whimpered, pulling his coat back on. He hesitantly took a step back from Kiba and wrapped his arms around himself. _What am I doing, helping a Jew? I could get us both killed. Not could, I will... _Kiba thought.

"Naruto, I won't hurt you. I promise. And I know how scared you are, and how you're debating whether to trust me or not. But I need you to trust me, Naruto." Kiba said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. _And yet I can't resist touching him._

"I-I think I trust you. I'm a bit undecided, though," Naruto paused, "About the coat part. Why do you... why do you want it?"

Kiba's face stayed blank, but inside his mind was reeling. _Why didn't I explain it? God, I'm an idiot. Just look at him! He's scared... scared of me. He has his reasons though. If I were a Jew, I really wouldn't want a Nazi to look at me. Let alone talk to me. And especially not offer me help._

"The star, Naruto. If someone sees it, they'll know you're a Jew."

"But I am a J-Jew."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I'm taking your jacket."

"I'll... be cold, sir."

"I know that too. I'm giving you my jacket instead."

"But why, sir? I'm just another... Jew! Why are you helping me?''

''I'm not sure myself why I'm helping you. But please, Naruto. Take the help. I don't know anything about you, but I have a strong feeling that you're an important person. Someone who can't... someone who doesn't deserve this.''

''None of us deserve this Kiba. We've been punished for something that we haven't done, for being someone we can't help to be. I'm sorry Kiba, but I can't take your help. Not when everybody around me is being slaughtered. '' Naruto burst out, forgetting for once that he was a Jew and that Kiba was a Nazi.

Kiba stared at Naruto in surprise. He hadn't expected this from such a frail looking man. He slowly let go of Naruto's shoulder. He looked to the ground. He had had it all planned out, and now this had happened.

''S-sir? I'm so sorry. Please s-sir, don't hit me. My friends would worry about me, and I don't want them to worry.'' Naruto whispered, his hands fidgeting.

''I won't hit you, Naruto. Are you not worried about yourself? That you could die any day? And please, don't be sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. It's just... I saw... and then... my heart... and I just... I couldn't... and I don't know anymore. I'm so confused.'' Kiba cried, dropping his jacket and falling to the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Tears gathered in his coffee coloured eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Naruto watched in horror as his enemy fell to pieces in front of him.

''Kiba... Kiba, please. Just relax. I can... I can help you make sense of things. I can help. Just stop crying. Please, Kiba. Stop it. Trust me Kiba.'' Naruto murmured, dropping to his knees beside Kiba and gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Soon enough, listening to Kiba's hushed sobs, Naruto began to cry too.

Naruto and Kiba stayed like that for a half hour as rain poured. A helpless Jew and a confused Nazi comforting each other as the rain wept along with them. Life is cruel.

''Naruto. Do you hear that? Footsteps.'' Kiba raised himself from the cold cement floor and threw his jacket to Naruto. He was soaked to the bone, and so was Naruto. The blonde stared in distress at the coat for a couple seconds before taking his own jacket off and handing it to Kiba.

''Follow me, Naruto. And if you happen to not be behind me when we reach my house, I WILL hunt you down.'' Kiba growled, clutching Naruto's coat.

Naruto only shook his head at the threat before hurrying along beside Kiba.

-x-

They reached Kiba's house in record time. Not only had the rain been pushing them, but the fear of getting caught hurried them along.

''So this is your home, huh?'' Naruto asked, making a 360 degree spin to look at everything around him.

''Yes. Let me show you to where you're staying.'' Kiba smiled. Naruto liking his home made him feel happy. Kiba led the way along a dark hall. There were paintings of his family members adorning the hall, so walking down it made you feel slightly intimidated.

''Scary, right?'' Kiba joked, tilting his head at a painting of his sister.

''Horrifying.'' Naruto agreed, sparing a small smile. This was very different from his home. He had never been a very fortunate individual, so he lived with what he could. Dark wood bordered the door frames and the bottom half of the wall. There were intricate designs carved into the wood, and it took a while to figure out what exactly was carved in it. It seemed like the carvings told a legend about a ruthless warrior trying to free an imprisoned princess.

''Kiba... could I tell my friends about where I'll be staying?''

''I'd prefer it if you didn't... but if you must.''

''Thank-you.'' Naruto never thought he'd be saying thank you to a Nazi. Kiba only nodded and stopped in front of a door on his right. He pulled a key from a pocket in his suit's coat and eased the key into the hole. A loud creak was made as the key was turned. In that same moment, a new door was opened in Naruto's life.

-x-

Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki were standing shoulder to shoulder inside Kiba's kitchen. After Naruto had gotten settled in and phoned his friends about his living situation, Kiba decided Naruto should help make dinner.

"Naruto, did you tell your friends exactly where you were staying?" Kiba asked, pulling out cooking ingredients from various cupboards.

"Of course." Naruto answered.

"Naruto! They might have been screening phone calls!" Kiba whirled around, his face pale.

''Oh, is that what you're worried about? My friends and I developed a code when we learned of the call screening.'' Naruto laughed, reaching for a knife. Kiba breathed out in relief. _You scared me half to death! _

''Oh, yes. Right.'' Kiba whispered. He set some water to boil then calmly walked to the large window in the room and closed the drapes.

''Don't worry, Kiba. I'm being cautious.'' Naruto frowned. He placed a loaf of bread on his cutting board and swiftly cut five pieces.

''I'm not worrying. What makes you say that?'' Kiba smiled at the blond.

''Oh, really? There's a nervous stride in your walk. Your smile is fake.'' Naruto stated. His face was blank.

''Fine. So what if I'm worrying?'' Kiba retorted. He hated being wrong.

''So nothing. Simply stop worrying.'' Naruto sighed. He hadn't looked Kiba in the eye since their encounter in the alley.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Kiba mumbled. He was irritated enough already. He handed Naruto assorted vegetables to chop as he began seasoning chicken breasts.

''So... If my staying here is a secret, how are you going to deal with... for example, water use?'' Naruto asked.

''Uhm... I haven't really thought that far in advance.'' The brunette admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Naruto grinned at Kiba's fidgety state. ''You could always say attractive men keep winding up at your door and you can't help but passionately embrace them in the shower.''

''W-what?'' Kiba gawked. Color tinged his cheeks.

''I had so much fun saying that you wouldn't even know. '' Naruto laughed. He held his cutting board over the boiling pot of water and used his knife to push the vegetables inside. Kiba's mouth remained agape. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he placed his hand on Kiba's chin and pushed upwards to close his mouth.

''You might swallow a fly.'' Naruto answered the unasked question.

''O-okay.'' Kiba stuttered. He had barely recovered from the shock. He simmered the chicken in a lightly greased pan. Naruto stood beside him stirring the vegetables.

-x-

Kiba stood outside of Naruto's doorway, listening to the blond fiddle around in the bathroom. His room was almost pitch black, and when Kiba flipped the switch, light illuminated the room.

''Oh, it's you again.'' Naruto stated. He was drying his hands on a small blue towel and his eyes were swollen.

''I just wanted to check up on you.''

''Good night, Kiba!''

''...Are you sure you're okay?''

''I'm fine. Go to bed. I swear you've been in here at least four times.''

''I'm sorry...''

''Worrying again?''

''No.''

''Just go to sleep. I'll make it through the night.''

''I suppose so.''

''Good night, then?''

''Good night.''

-x-


	2. NOAD

**So I went on a vacation for two weeks, and then got carried away. The first chapter was really just a onetime thing, but I suppose if you guys like it I'll continue. And I promise the next updates will be quicker. Love, WTR. Enjoy!**

-x-

"Good morning, Naruto." Kiba called out as the blond stumbled into the room. He looked down at his tie. Frowning, he tried again to tie it.

"What... time is it?" Naruto asked groggily. He rubbed his eyes as he sank down onto the couch closest to him. Surprised at the softness of the material, the blond absently began to stroke the brown fabric.

"12, I think." Kiba replied. "Also, we have to talk." Naruto sighed and squinted at the brunette who was trying to fix his tie.

"What about?" The blond shook his head and stood to help Kiba. He swiftly completed the task which Kiba had been attempting for the past 10 minutes in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks... and about your papers." He answered, his cheeks burning up as Naruto flicked his nose.

"Who dresses you in the morning?" Naruto asked teasingly. He straightened Kiba's collar and smoothed out any wrinkles in his suit.

"Actually, my friend Sakura does all of this for me when I get to work." Kiba answered. He gently slapped Naruto's hands away and smiled at the questioning gaze of the blond.

"You're dripping wet." Kiba stated, watching a couple drops of water fall to the ground.

"I-I couldn't find any towels. I'm s-sorry." Naruto whispered. He looked down at the floor in shame. A hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up.

"It's alright. I'm not mad. Why didn't you ask?" Kiba chuckled.

"I didn't want to disturb you..." Naruto replied honestly. He turned away from the brunette in front of him and looked out the window at Munich. Red flags were strewn across the street, and on the flags were bold black Swastika's.

"Yet you barge into the room demanding the time?" Kiba smirked, ruffling the blonds' damp hair.

"Shhh! You weren't supposed to notice!" Naruto laughed as he shook his hair at the brunette. Kiba skilfully managed to avoid getting hit by the shower of drops. As expected, in order to dodge them, he was forced to jump from side to side, forming complex positions with his body and making noises similar to those of a strangled cat.

''What's with the noises?'' The blond asked, wiping tears from his eyes after having laughed over the amount of necessary laughter for a week.

''I thought it was fitting to the situation.'' Kiba answered. He spoke with a serious tone of voice, but his lips betrayed him and broke into a small smile. Naruto simply gazed at the brunette in surprise. The constricting of his chest caused his cheeks to burn a fiery red and his eyes to wander in another direction.

''Naruto? We have to talk.''

''Yeah. Okay, what is it?''

-x-

''Alright, alright. So let me get this straight. You're taking me to the base of a secret organization called NOAD-'' The blonde said slowly before being interrupted.

''It's 'Knowed' not 'No-ad'.'' Kiba clarified, raising a china cup up to his chapped lips. Once the now cold liquid filled his mouth, he made a face and swallowed hard, ignoring the unfavourable taste. _Mom just won't send me the good tea. It has to be all that crap from Christmas she gets from distant relatives and finds so foul she has to give it to her son._

''NOAD,'' Naruto emphasized with the correct pronunciation, ''what does it stand for again?''

''Nazi Officials Against Discrimination is the true meaning, but we use Never Owe Another Debt as a cover. We're supposed to be these bank clerks who are actually concerned about our customers. Our headquarters are close to here, just on the outside of Munich.'' Kiba explained again.

''Alright. So what are we doing there?'' Naruto questioned again. Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the fact that his uniform was restricting and uncomfortable. They had been sitting at his dining room table for the past hour discussing the day's activity.

''I'm... getting you fake papers. Stating that you are a German citizen who is distantly related to the Inuzuka family.''

"What! Why?''

''So we won't have to worry about someone seeing you and recognizing you as a Jewish man.''

''Oh. That's reasonable. When are we going?''

''Whenever you decide to stop being lazy and get dressed.''

-x-

Kiba Inuzuka opened his car door and hastily threw himself into the seat. After several minutes of waiting, his hand hovered dangerously over the steering wheel. Just as he was about to press down to release a loud, obnoxious noise, a blond toppled into the seat next to his and fumbled with his coat buttons, ignoring the murderous glare from the man beside him.

''Naruto...'' Kiba whispered threateningly. Said blond turned to look at him, just now realizing what Kiba's glowering facial expression meant.

''Sorry?'' Naruto squeaked, shrugging his shoulders and giving a sheepish smile.

''Forget about it.'' Kiba replied, his voice wavering in anger.

-x-

The blonde kept throwing glances at Kiba as he menacingly drove them to the outskirts of Munich. Trees blended together as their speed increased at a frightening pace.

''Kiba...'' Naruto pleaded. Kiba kept his gaze on the road, but nodded at the blond to continue.

''I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said such cruel things about the tea. So please don't feel obligated to help me anymore, I brought it down onto myself."

Kiba jerked in surprise, stayed silent for a moment, and then settled on an appropriate answer. "You seriously think this is all about the tea? Even I think the tea's horrendously bitter, and I'm not a picky eater."

The blond frowned. ''I don't understand. What is this about then?''

Kiba sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. ''I'm worried... about you.''

"About me? Why?'' Naruto asked, looking out his window.

''You don't seem to care about living or dying!'' Kiba shouted, sharply turning to the right and sending the car down a well hidden road.

''How so?'' The blond's voice was still calm, despite the man beside him yelling in rage. He kept his eyes trained on the window, trying to count out how many trees passed by in a second.

"How so? Whenever I warn you of the dangers of heading out into public, you just disregard my attempts!'' Kiba's hands trembled violently. They were now slowing down in front of a large building painted several bold colors. _How can he be so calm? Death is waiting just around the corner for him. If he takes one wrong step, he might find Death._

''I understand your concern, Kiba, but please don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing.'' Naruto replied. Kiba was about to answer, when a knock on his window caused him to jump in his seat. Judging by the look on Naruto's face, one of shock and confusion, Kiba guessed an angry looking Gestapo was standing there. Turning slowly around, he came face to face with... his pink haired friend. He rolled his window down and pinched the girl's forehead.

''Hey, billboard brow.'' Kiba smiled.

''Hey, dog breath. How's life?'' The girl replied, sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

''It's good. Now...'' Kiba said, turning to face Naruto, ''I'd like to introduce you to someone. Sakura, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Sakura Haruno. She's a friend of mine, as well as a member of the organization. You don't have to be scared.''

Naruto gaped at the young woman. ''Did you dye your hair? Or do you just have a naturally pink tinge?" Now it was Kiba's turn to gape.

Sakura beamed, pulling her upper body into the car through Kiba's opened window and shaking hands with the blond.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto. No one has ever asked me if it's a natural tinge! They always assume its dyed, or what not, but who can get their hands on a good pink hair dye these days? The obvious answer is its natural. I'm glad you figured that out. The only other person who figured it out was Kiba. We'll be good friends, I can tell.''

''I didn't know Kiba had enough smarts for that...'' Naruto laughed, patting Kiba's knee.

''Hey! That's not very nice at all.'' Kiba pouted. He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. When he heard the moving of fabric and felt arms encircle his neck, he automatically assumed it was Sakura and he lazily leaned in, wrapping his own arms around the slim body.

"Kiba? What are you doing?'' He heard Naruto ask.

''I'm giving Sakura a hug, what do you think?'' Kiba replied haughtily. He gently nuzzled his nose against Sakura's neck.

"N-no you're not. I-it's me, you I-idiot!'' Naruto cried, pulling away from Kiba and making a face. Kiba's face grew red, and he turned to glare at the giggling mop of pink hair beside him.

''S-sorry, Naruto...'' Kiba said absently.

''Yeah...'' Naruto mumbled, tugging on the collar of his orange dress shirt.

''Wait a minute. Why were you hugging me in the first place?'' Naruto stopped fidgeting and turned to look at Kiba with an innocent expression.

''Sakura told me to.''

-x-

After ten minutes of searching for the pinkette, Kiba grudgingly took Naruto's arm and led him to the entrance of NOAD. The entrance consisted of a simple black wooden door. The brunette lightly pulled on the bronze handle and pushed Naruto inside. The floors were polished marble, and the walls were painted a warm yellow. In front of them was a long row of cubicles, all of which, judging by the silhouettes, were occupied. There was a large granite reception desk in the middle of the room, and on that desk sat a mischievous Sakura Haruno smiling wickedly.

''Hey Sakura!'' Naruto called out, shrugging off Kiba's hand and running to the large granite desk. Behind Sakura was a blushing dark haired secretary.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto said, outstretching his hand. The woman shyly placed her own pale hand in Naruto's.

Sakura kept her eyes trained on Kiba's frowning face.

''Naruto, remember what we came here for. You can be introduced later.'' Kiba said. He ignored Sakura as he walked by, his gaze set on the hallway in front of him.

-x-

Kiba heard light footsteps behind him, and he led the person to a door at the end of the hallway. It had a metal tablet on the top of the doorway, inscribed with the words "God places the heaviest burden on those who can carry its weight." They entered the room silently, ignoring one another, and waited.

''Uzumaki.''

''Inuzuka.''

Kiba walked towards a bookshelf hastily placed in a corner. He quickly scanned the bookshelf for the four books he needed. The first one, a book with a red cover, titled ''Necessarianism.'' He lifted the book out of its spot on the top shelf, making sure to brush his finger against the button behind it when doing so. For the next book, ''Obluctation,'' he did the same thing, as well as for ''Abditive," and ''Disimmure.'' Four light clicks were heard.

''What are you doing?'' Naruto asked, peering over Kiba's shoulder and quietly reading the titles.

"Shhh!''

''Oh. Sorry. I'll be quieter...'' Naruto whispered, ''Oh! I get it. All four words relate to-''

''Shhhhh!''

Kiba rolled his eyes, made sure no one was around, and gently eased the bookshelf open.

"Cool!'' The blond gasped. He hesitated before he took a step into the darkness, careful not to show his weakness. Before he could really get anywhere, Kiba caught him and held his hand.

''...''

''...''

''K-kiba?''

''Hm?''

''A-are you a-afraid of the d-dark?''

''No, are you?''

''Um, er, uh, no. W-why would y-you s-say that?''

''... you asked me first.''

''O-oh. Y-yeah. W-why are y-you holding m-my h-hand?''

''You looked too brave. If you head down a couple more steps, you'll encounter some gruesome spiders... and those I _am _scared of. Anyways, the door is just a little bit up ahead.''

''O-oh. O-okay.

-x-

After a couple squeals and shouts in terror, Naruto and Kiba arrived at their destination. The door was to their right side, and the tunnel kept going down further, for fooling purposes.

''Okay. Now we just have to get the papers ready."

-x-

Taking a seat on a small orange couch, Kiba pushed Naruto down beside him and handed him some forms to fill out.

"Okay. Just fill out all of these forms, and I'll help you in the end when we come up with a life story.'' Kiba said, handing the blond a bundle of forms varying in length. He took a pen out of his pocket and set it on the table beside his cup of tea. Giving a loud yawn, Naruto took the pen and the forms, and gingerly began scribbling answers and checking boxes.

"You were born in 1916? You're only 21?" Kiba shouted, peering over the blond's shoulder. Naruto flinched at the sudden loud outburst by his ear.

"Yes, how old did you think I was?" He said, not looking over at Kiba's blushing face.

"I-I... I'm 27." Kiba muttered.

"Your point? It's not like we're getting married or anything." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... I guess not."

"...WHAT? I guess not? Was getting married to me your intention?"

"N-NO! I... uh, meant, uh, nothing. Just ignore... it."

-x-

**The definitions of the book titles, in order: **

**Necessarianism: ****Theory that actions are determined by prior history; fatalism**

**Obluctation: Resistance; opposition**

**Abditive: Remote; secret, hidden**

**Disimmure: To liberate; free from walls**

**See if you can figure out what they have in common and **_**why **_**I chose them. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Run Away

**I hope you guys find this enjoyable. I didn't put much thought into it. It just kind of came to me, and I thought it would be cool. I've never been in a real life explosion before so I don't even know what it would feel like, or how far away would you have to be to not feel the impact... I don't know anything! So anyways, review. I love you guys so much for the reviews so far. And Phil: Thank you. You don't have an account, so I couldn't reply, but I love you. Also, I know it's an Evangelion quote, but it's amazing with a double 'Q' –WTR :D**

-x-

''_**God's in his Heaven, all's right with the world.''**_

-x-

Kiba Inuzuka gave a frustrated sigh. The sky above him was a mixture of golden hues as the sun rose. There was little to no wind, the bright red flags on the streets swaying lightly. He wore a simple T-shirt and a pair of pants that complimented his strong build. Beside him stood a blond, completely oblivious to Kiba's distress. Like usual.

"Naruto?" Kiba mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose awkwardly. Naruto turned to look at him, his blue eyes widening in surprise at Kiba's flushed face. The blond raised his eyebrows in apparent amusement.

"What do you think of going for a picnic by the river?" He asked, biting his lip nervously. Naruto frowned when he saw a trickle of blood drip down Kiba's chin.

"Stop that." He said. A tanned hand reached up and wiped away the blood, not at all squeamish.

"Sorry. So...?" Kiba said. Naruto smirked at the blush that was now painfully obvious on Kiba's face.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. You're making the food, though."

"O-oh, really? S-sure! I don't mind that at all." Naruto snorted before heading back inside, leaving a grinning brunette on the balcony.

"Naruto! Wait! I'm planning on making sandwiches... do you prefer ham or beef?" Kiba called after the blond as he entered behind him.

"Ham, please. I'll go get ready, seeing as you've been dressed for a while now." Naruto smiled. He turned to walk away, but he couldn't ignore the strange feeling in his stomach when he did so.

Kiba gave a tentative nod, watching the clumsy idiot stumble through the dark hallway. "Don't trip on the side tab-"

"Ow, damn it!"

-x-

"Okay. So turn left now." Naruto said, inspecting the map stretched out on his lap. They were driving down an empty road. The scenery was dark and gloomy, and the sky was dull with the absence of the sun, which was hidden behind a large group of dark clouds. The grass was dead; there was no vegetation or wildlife, just a barren field. "Are you sure you want to have a picnic here? It's... frightening, almost."

"Yes, positive. I've been here before. I just must've taken a different way..." Kiba said cheerfully, though his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"That's a lie! You have no idea where we are!" Naruto retorted. He licked his lips absently; unaware of the fact it made Kiba tremble.

"You're the one with the map!" Kiba growled. His competitive side was beginning to show. He would _not _lose to the young blond.

"You're the one that's supposed to know where we're picnicking!" Naruto shouted, raising his hands in disbelief. He looked up at the roof of the car and shook his head exaggeratedly.

"Stop it. You're over-exaggerating." Kiba stated. He took his eyes off the road and looked over at the blond in the seat beside him, his eyes scrutinizing every feature of Naruto.

"And you're mouthing off." Kiba noticed Naruto cross his arms and look away, giving him a childish air.

"You're such a child." Kiba chuckled softy. He saw Naruto's fists clench in rage, so he pulled over on the side of the road, ignoring Naruto's protests.

"We're going to have a little talk." The brunette said. His tone was dead serious.

"About what?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly. Kiba shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting the words come to him.

"I... I need some relationship advice." He heard Naruto shuffle slightly, and then heard a small, "Yes?"

"There's this person... that I'm having mixed feelings for. Whenever I'm around them, it's like my world is so much brighter, so much better. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's truly how I feel. When they leave... it hurts. Like someone was taking a part of me away. So I'm not quite sure... what these feelings are. I've never been one to be into relationships, really. Sure, I _admire _girls. Just... this is different." Kiba said, keeping his eyes shut in fear of Naruto's reaction.

"Those feelings, Kiba... those are called 'love'. I think you're expressing the desire to be with this person. And truthfully, I'm very glad for you Kiba. I hope the feelings are mutual between the both of you." Naruto's voice sounded slightly pained, so he briefly opened his eyes. Just as he had thought, the blond wore a grimace, which was quickly turned into a look of surprise when he saw warm brown eyes looking at him.

"I thought so... Naruto, are you alright?" Kiba asked, frowning when the blond looked out the window.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Naruto replied. His voice sounded off. Flat. Emotionless.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Kiba asked again, firmer this time. The blond in return opened his car door, leaving it open as he ran out into the field.

Kiba gaped at the spot where the blond had been sitting just moments before. When realization finally kicked in, Kiba rushed out of the car, only to find the blond a mere dark speck in the distance. The blond was fast, he would give him that. Kiba's worried gaze shifted to the sky when it gave a threatening roar. Said roar promised pouring rain and possibly hail for a certain blond run away. Kiba's heart stopped. Naruto was all alone, in a place he had never ever been in before. He had nowhere to go, no one he knew. So Kiba took off after the blond, overcoming his fear of getting lost, of finding a strange creature in this empty field, of leaving his car alone and unlocked and of losing someone important to him. Dust clouds formed behind him, his boots pounding against the ground, his breath coming in pants, his face twisted in determination. He looked at his surroundings, watching for the tiniest hint of movement, ready to give his all and more to catch the blond idiot who had so carelessly abandoned him.

"Naruto, where are you?" Kiba screamed. He stood still, waiting for a response, but none came. That was when he spotted it: a small town in the distance, its grey buildings looming slightly on the horizon. Kiba knew. He just _knew _that the blond had run off there. He started to run again, ignoring the pounding of his heart; of how much his muscles ached when they stretched.

It took him around half an hour for Kiba to arrive at the town. His whole body felt sore, as if someone had drove over him multiple times, making sure that they had run over every cell of his body. He knew Naruto harboured this same pain, possibly worse. His frame trembled for every step he took, and it was becoming more violent by every passing second. He reached a hand into his pocket, relieved when he felt the smooth leather of his wallet. He would make sure to stay here tonight at a hotel with Naruto. When he found him, that is. _Where could you be, idiot? Why'd you do this? And to think, I'm so in love with you that I ran all the way here. I'm about to pass out from exhaustion, and you're still the only thing on my mind._

That was when he noticed that the people around him were staring up at the sky behind him. He turned to face the same way, and squinted his eyes. It was barely there, but it _was._ A dark speck. In the sky. It could only mean one thing. **Bombs**.

As soon as he realized how much worse his situation had gotten, sirens filled the air, and he watched people scramble around, trying to find a suitable shelter. This only made the need to find the blond worse, and Kiba could barely stand still for a second before scanning the area.

''Sir, sir, it's an air raid! Please, sir, come with me. I'll take you to the shelter, okay?'' Kiba shrugged the young woman's hands off.

''Sir. They'll be here soon, you _have _to come with me!'' The woman shouted, more urgently this time. This only alerted more people of his presence, and soon enough, a group of civilians had led him into an underground shelter. It was practically a long tunnel with benches against the walls. He saw people of all genders and ages waiting fearfully for the 'all clear' signal. His heart felt like it was shattering in two. Surely Naruto knew about the Air Raid? He was probably in another shelter. He wasn't up there, no. No, he couldn't be. _But what if... he was?_

At this thought, Kiba ran back, ignoring the shouts behind him. He clambered onto the surface, and realized how loud the planes were. A loud buzzing noise filled the air, yet it felt quiet. Too quiet. It wasn't there yet. He still had time to find Naruto. He glanced around quickly, to see if anyone was there, but found nothing. He quickly ran into an alley, and began shouting Naruto's name, grateful for the loud echo that followed.

He came across an empty town square. There was a fountain in the middle, and cars bordered the square, almost like a frame. Desperation was now finding its way into his voice, and he couldn't help but feel a little paranoid at the fact he could be blown to shreds in a couple minutes, looking for a blond who could or could not be on the surface. He followed a narrow pathway onto another street, and decided which direction he should go. He ended up following a street on his left, and Lord, was he thankful for that decision. At the end of the road, he saw someone. Someone with blond hair and fierce blue eyes. Someone whom he could recognize anywhere: his blond, his Naruto. Panic settled upon him like a blanket. The roar of the plane's engine was now deafening. He could feel the vibrations underneath his feet. He knew it had entered the town now, and would unleash its wrath in just a couple seconds, so he ran. He ran as fast as he could go. Love, passion, protectiveness, fuelling his energy-less body. Everything was silent. His breath was loud. Too loud. His footsteps, too loud. His shouts of fear, TOO LOUD. His heart, it was so loud. _So loud_.

He threw himself on top of the blond, not bothering to see if he was injured or not, and held him. He clutched onto him, never letting go. He might die himself, but he would not let Naruto be harmed. The air was filled with tension as the first bomb dropped. It sounded like a whistle, falling down to earth, and landing with a loud explosion, not too far away from him. Fire erupted from the alley he had been in only minutes before, and the blast pushed him against a wall, still holding onto the blond for his life. He only sat and watched as hell unleashed all around him. The heat was scorching his face, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the blond. Not once looking down at him, just feeling his way. Bomb after bomb, the town fell to pieces. Buildings were barely standing, with chunks blown off, making dents on the crudely made road below them. Fires raged. The sky was painted a strange scarlet. Charcoal smoke. He heard screams. Screams of pain and fear from the people who had not made it to the shelters on time. People who had been too unwilling to sacrifice their belongings in order to keep their lives. Kiba only held the blond tighter if that was possible, holding the body against his chest. He ignored the shivers he felt whenever he made contact with the blonds' skin.

''We're going to be just fine, Naruto.'' Kiba said. He stroked the golden spikes, frowning when his fingers ran through greasy, matted hair. He still didn't look down. The French aircraft finally flew away, thinking it had presented enough of a threat to the Germans.

Kiba reluctantly looked down at the body in his hands. The lifeless body of a boy, about 6 or 7. His eyes were dull. His body was limp. He was not smiling. **Kiba's cries echoed through the tortured town.**

-x-

**Well then. The ending scene was so super intense for me. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually wrote this in about 2-3 hours. Not like you care. But... spare me a review, please! I'd love you guys. Not like I don't, though. Just saying. Where's Naruto? Will Kiba find him? What happened to the boy? Is someone going to steal Kiba's car? When are Kiba and Naruto going to do the Nasty Nasty... wait, what? =) –WTR.**


	4. Lost And Found

**I am so terribly sorry for the wait. I went on vacation, and then school started, and my life was ruined. Anyways, for anyone who is still following this story, please enjoy. I'm sorry the chapters are so short and have absolutely no plotline, but that is simply the way I write, by hoping for the best. -WTR**

**-x-**

"_It is a blessing to die for a cause, because you can so easily die for nothing."_

_[Andrew Young]_

**-x-**

The siren echoed through the barren streets of the town. The bombs had clearly made an impact. Rubble was piled in every nook and cranny you could find of this town. Somehow, though, Kiba Inuzuka made it. He was currently soaking the limp body in his arms with tears. Almost as if he could bring the boy back to life if he cried hard enough. But life isn't easy for anyone.

At this moment, Kiba hated himself for who he was. He indirectly killed this child by not standing up to the Nazi's and instead joining their filthy ranks. He was scared. Smoke was rendering it hard to breath, but he still didn't move. He wanted to hold on to the forgotten child for as long as possible. He didn't care that his hands were tainted with blood.

"Why? Why is life so hard? Why do innocent people have to die? He's just a child, for God sakes! He's barely even begun to live his life!" He sobbed, stroking the cold cheek of the child. _Life isn't fair, Kiba. As long as there are political leaders like Adolph Hitler that only care for power rather than the good of the country there will not be peace._

"You were forgotten." Kiba muttered quietly, "But I won't forget you." Lifting the boy in his arms as he stood up, he started walking in the direction of the field he had run through.

He would give this boy a proper funeral before going off to find his blond... if he could make it that far. His legs were trembling more than before due to the added weight. The boy didn't weigh much, but he was exhausted. He slowly made his way back to the field. As he passed a shopping district, Kiba leaned down to pick up a muddy tarp left outside a shop. He kept trudging forward. It took Kiba a while to get back to the field, but he made it. Setting the boy down gently on a pile of dirt, the brunette got down onto his knees and began to dig a grave. Pain seared through his hands as the hardened dirt tugged on his nails. He kept on going, though. The child had encountered so much more pain. Kiba wasn't surprised when he felt a cold drop of rain trail down his dirt streaked face. For every passing minute the soil would soften further, enabling Kiba to dig comfortably. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, however, when a couple worms snaked through his fingers. Several minutes later, Kiba had dug up a suitable grave for the child. He wrapped the tarp he had picked up around the boy, and murmured a sad, 'I'm sorry,' as he gently laid the child in the hole.

"Good luck... in heaven. I know life was hard for you. But it's going to be so great in heaven, you'll see. You deserve no less than to play with the angels." He used his boots to push the dirt back into the hole, tears pricking his eyes when he could no longer see the grey tarp. He dug his toe into the hard-packed soil and placed a smooth, white pebble in the hole so he would know where the boy was. His heart ached for the boy, it really did. He could barely distinguish his tears from the rain's gentle caress. Finally turning away, he looked back at his car and then back at the town. _What should I do? I could pass out at any moment. My legs feel like jelly. I want so badly to go back to my car... but I have to find Naruto._

Kiba sighed. It took him so long to make decisions. He finally decided to wait in his car until the rain stopped and rest up for a bit before heading back to search for Naruto.

-x-

As he approached his car, he noticed that the doors were now shut, and there was a shaking mop of blonde hair sitting in his car. Suddenly quickening his pace, Kiba made it to his car in a matter of seconds. He pulled on the handle, but the car door was locked. His sopping brown hair stuck to his skin, and covered his eyes, making it difficult to see. After rapping his knuckles against the window a couple of times, the blonde let him in. He sank into the driver's seat, not caring that now the seat was soaking wet as well.

"Naruto." Kiba whispered hoarsely. He vaguely noticed the guilty look Naruto sent him. Turning slowly to look at the blonde, he was met with a pair of lips on his own. They were soft and moist, pressing gently against him. Almost as fast as it had happened, it was gone.

"I want you, Kiba. I _want _you. And it's _so _bad! I know you have this girl you have your sights on, but I just needed to get this out. I feel dirty enough for wanting a man as it is, so please don't rub it in my face if you can avoid it." Naruto burst out. His blue eyes were wide and pleading.

"Who said it was a girl?" He said. "For all you know... it could be a beautiful man... with azure blue eyes... and spiky blonde hair... pink, plump lips... and he might look like a fox..."

Kiba pulled Naruto into his lap. The blonde eagerly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

"I'm sorry... did I say girl?... I must have been... too distracted... by a man... with chestnut brown hair... and coffee brown eyes... red tattoos... and a Swastika on his coat..." Naruto said between kisses.

"Naruto, we really have to stop. I'm so... tired." Kiba murmured breathlessly. His forehead was leaning against Naruto's. Both men stared into each other's eyes, hearts beating rapidly. Kiba finally set the blonde in the seat beside him.

"_Kiba_..." Naruto whined, pulling on the older man's sleeve.

"_Naruto_!" Kiba mocked. Naruto's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry. For making you run after me. I really am, Kiba." The blonde sucked in a deep breath. Kiba ran a hand through the messy gold locks. Letting out a sigh, Kiba placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." The brunette said. He vaguely noticed Naruto nod his head. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, before a knock on the window interrupted. Kiba's mouth opened slightly. This time, it was not Sakura. It was an enemy. A woman, wearing a typical French woman's outfit was drenched in rainwater.

"Kiba? Open the door." Naruto said, giving the woman outside a quick inspection. Her eyes were a warm brown. Her face was abnormally pale, and her chestnut hair clung to the side of her face. One of her small hands was propped against the window for support. Her short breaths fogged up the glass. Naruto began to panic when he noticed the woman trembling. However, Kiba shook his head violently.

"Open the door!" Naruto screamed urgently. The woman's lips were already turning blue. "No!" Kiba managed to stutter. This French woman could take Naruto away from him.

"Open. The. Door. Now." Naruto said. His voice wavered at the end. It was obvious he was trying to restrain his anger. Finally, Naruto got out of the car and managed to catch the woman before she collapsed onto the floor. Giving Kiba a pleading look, he struggled with the weight of the woman. Kiba clenched his jaw, but easily took the weight from Naruto's arms. He gently placed the woman in the backseat.

"What the hell? Why didn't you open the door?" Naruto questioned from his seat beside the woman. He was cradling her head in his lap. Kiba remained silent.

"Oh. Okay. I'm fine with you ignoring me." Naruto hissed. He took off his relatively dry coat and wrapped it around the woman's small frame.

-x-

The car ride had been silent. The woman had woven in and out of consciousness, and barely managed to utter her name before she slipped back to sleep.

"Ten-ten." Naruto repeated, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. Her loose braid was beginning to fall apart.

"She can't stay." Kiba muttered. For some reason, his vision was blurring with tears and there was a tight knot in his throat. He was so distressed that he felt like he was on fire, and his trembling hands could barely keep the steering wheel straight. Naruto dove for the wheel when Kiba finally cracked. After parking the car on the side of the road, the blonde sent a furious gaze in Kiba's direction.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked from the passenger seat. The brunette turned away, refusing to show his weakness.

"I don't _want _her to stay." Kiba said.

"I can tell." Naruto rolled his eyes. "But why?"

Kiba shook his head. The couple revelled in the silence that fell over them. Naruto, being the loud one, was the one to break it.

"I'm not going to leave you. My heart is yours, Kiba."

Kiba was struck silent, but had he not been, he wouldn't have had a chance to answer anyways, as Naruto's attention was now on the pale woman. Her fingers twitched slightly, and her eyes slowly opened. Almost immediately, she sat up and moved away from the two men.

"I-I... What? Where, who? W-who are you?" She stuttered. Her cheeks were tinged pink. Naruto chuckled lightly at the nervous woman.

"I'm Naruto, and this is my... _friend _Kiba. You actually knocked on our window. So we took you in. We didn't touch you. Promise. We're on our way to Munich." Naruto gave her a small smile, and his eyes sparkled with truthfulness. Somehow, Naruto managed to convince her that they hadn't hurt the poor, blushing woman.

"And I-"

"So you-"

Both Naruto and Ten-ten said at the same time. They remained silent for a couple seconds before bursting into spontaneous laughter. Kiba tried to glare at the woman who was now clutching onto his blonde's arm in her fit of laughter, but couldn't. She seemed so trusting, so innocent.

"So, where did you learn to speak German?" Kiba asked. They were back on the road again, so his eyes were locked intently ahead of him.

"My father is part German. He taught my boyfriend and I." She replied. Suddenly, Kiba realized the seriousness of the situation. There was a Jewish man and a French woman in his car. Naruto was taken care of... but Ten-ten was not.

"Ten-ten, I need you to take your clothes off." A pair of eyes widened at his statement.

"Excuse me? I'm not a prostitute." Ten-ten raised her thin brows.

"If anyone sees you wearing those clothes..." Kiba began, but Naruto finished the sentence for him.

"They'll know you're French and you'll be taken away. Don't worry; he did the same thing for me when we first met."

Kiba almost died. "You're German, idiot!"

"Oh... I see. You can trust me, you know. It's not like anyone else would want me, and you two are pretty alright." Ten-ten said with a cock of her head and a watered down version of a grin. A strange dullness had taken down over eyes.

Naruto nodded fiercely in agreement. Kiba rolled his eyes, but toned down his glare anyways. The two men turned away while Ten-ten undressed and put on an extra pair of clothes Kiba kept in his car. He hadn't put them on when he'd first come in from the rain because they'd been in there for a year or so, and were two sizes too small. The sleeves and pants still had to be rolled up numerous times by a huffing Ten-ten.

-x-

Kiba watched the other body in his bed with interest. Their hair shined in the moonlight, and the most serene expression was on their face. Their chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm. Kiba flipped the light switch, and the room was encased by darkness. He could still see the small form, however. Kiba lifted the blankets and chuckled slightly when the body shivered. Wrapping an arm around the body's waist, Kiba dug his nose into sweet smelling hair. Finally, the person jolted awake after the uncomfortable feeling of hot breath reached them.

"Stop smelling me, Kiba." Naruto whispered.

**-x-**

**Hope you liked it, fiends. Please review if you enjoyed it, and would like another chapter. Love you. WTR**


End file.
